


Think About All The Times You Screwed Me Over

by flickawhip



Category: Goldfinger (Movie), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Pussy has a daring plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think About All The Times You Screwed Me Over

"Moneypenny..."

Pussy's voice is low even as she moves to cut the woman's bound wrists free, moving quickly to free her, finding herself face to face with Goldfinger again. His petty need for revenge had angered her, not least when he had planned for her to die with Bond. She had been lucky, Bond had rescued her. Now she was repaying the debt. 

"Go... quickly."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine."

Pussy speaks softly, pushing the woman out the door, shutting it fast as Goldfinger came closer, she had weighed up her options, then decided she was best leaving, whilst she was angry, and wanted payback, she didn't want to die. She had left quickly, finding Moneypenny just about to steal a car. 

"These all need keys..."

Pussy had smirked, pulling a set from her pocket. 

"He didn't even notice me swiping them... come on."

As they tore away Goldfinger had fought his way out the door she had locked behind her, starting to line up a shot. Pussy had stepped quickly on the gas, revving the car and peeling it out the compound at high speed, smirking as she headed for James' home, well, the place he had claimed was home, a safehouse no doubt.


End file.
